


Birthday Spankings

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is new to the concept of birthdays, and Optimus decides to introduce the gray mech to his favorite tradition he's learned from the humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Spankings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so super short, but this was a quick birthday thing for reddle on tumblr

"What is a ‘ _birthday_?’” Megatron asks, suspicious.

Optimus smiles. “It is a tradition I am rather fond of from Earth, Megatron. Come here,” he assures the gray mech.

Megatron approaches the prime, and gasps when he’s pulled forward so that he tumbles onto Optimus’s lap. “What-“

"You see," Optimus interrupts Megatron with a smile, "It is a celebration of the day you were created, and there is one tradition involved that I would like to adopt."

"And what would that be?" Megatron asks, attempting to right himself until one of the other mech’s hands comes down to rest on his aft.

"Birthday spankings. For your sake we will not count each individual stellar cycles, but perhaps thousands would suffice."

Megatron opens his mouth to protest, but then Prime’s hand squeezes his aft.


End file.
